Et s'il suffisait d'être pardonné ?
by Lamarmotte
Summary: histoire banal! Naruto revient 5 ans apres sa fuite! Il a beaucoup changé! IL garde un lourd secret !Pourquoi est il revenu ? Qui sont ses gens qui l'accompagne surtout cette fille au cheveux blanc qui le colle ?


**Auteur:..moi la marmotte on devine pas pourquoi...**

**Genre: hum difficile a dire...avanture/ action peu etre romance un peu trist mais aussi amusant !**

**Couple: kiba/hinata pour l'instant paut etre un lee/sakura et puis on verra...**

**résumer : Un peu trop banal je sais ! Naruto s'est enfuit il y a 5 ans ! Ses ne l'ont pas oublié mais certains changements on eu lieu aussi bien dans la vie des ex-amis de naruto que dasn celle de naruto qui revient changé! MAis qui est cette fille au cheveux blanc ?(resumer pas tres passionant n'est ce pas ? lol allé je vais m'améliorer ...j'espere en tout cas ! bonne lecture !)**

**Et s'il suffisait d'être pardonné ?**

**Chap1**

**Une nouvelle vie**

La pluie. Tellement désagréable, agaçante ! Le tonnerre. Assourdissant, effrayant ! L'envi de mourir, l'envi de pleurer, de hurler. Et cette horrible douleur, a l'intérieur de lui, tellement aigue qu'elle lui bloque la respiration et pourtant il cour encore et encore pour leur échapper…courir …ne pas s'arrêter…ne pas regarder derrière sinon….sinon…. peut être qu'il regrettera…non …c'est sur, il le regrettera, il était bête d'avoir pu penser qu'il pouvait y avoir un monde juste pour lui ! Il s'en voulait a mort ! Il voudrait mourir, pour faire disparaître sa douleur…aie…ça y est des larmes brûlante coulent sur ses joues tachées de sang. Une branche craque derrière lui ! Ils sont tout prêts ! Vite ! Se cacher…fuir.

Trois ninjas s'arrêtèrent brutalement en s'apercevant qu'il avait perdu leur cible.

-C'est pas vrai mais il est passé ou ? demanda la femme au cheveux rose trempé

-Il a réussi à nous semer ! Il a du se cacher ! fit le brun Je ne le voit plus….Et toi, Kiba ?

-Non je ne le sens pas ! Avec toute cette pluie il a réussi a masquer son odeur ! répondit le dénommé. Alors on fait quoi Sasuke ?

-Hum…on part ! Il doit être loin…

Les deux garçon se retournèrent pour prendre le chemin du retour mais l'un entre eux stoppa en s'apercevant que la jeune fille ne suivait pas.

-Sakura…

-Na…naruto… murmura t'elle, NARUTOO OU EST TU NARUTO ?

Aucune réponse

Les deux garçons regardèrent la jeune fille se retourner à son tour, son visage baignait de larme. Ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible en direction de leur village.

_**5 ans plus tard**_

Dans une pièce éclairée par le soleil qui s'infiltrait à travers un rideau mal fermé, une jeune fille se réveilla difficilement. Elle se frotta les yeux et basculât ses jambes hors du lit. Elle se leva mais elle se prit les jambes dans un tissu un tomba avec la grasse d'un rhinocéros sur…

-Pardon ! Je te demande pardon ….dit Sakura pour la centième fois a Ino

-Non t'es chiante ! Arrête ! Je ne te pardonnerai pas de m'avoir totalement écrabouillé alors que je suis venu honorait ton nouvel appartement !

-Mais …de Quoi ! Je t'ai écrabouillé moi ?Dit tout de suite que je suis lourde ?

-Puisque c'est toi qui le dis …oui !

-REPETE ! fit Sakura en brandissant son poing

-Raahh c'est quoi ce bordel ? ronchonna Kiba

-Ah désolé on t'a réveillé ! s'excusa Sakura

-Non c'est pas vous ! J'ai entendu un gros bruit comme si on avait fait tomber une armoire ….

-Mouahahahahahahahaha ….

-Qu'est ce que t'as Ino ?fit Kiba.

Celui-ci se pétrifiât immédiatement sentant une présence meurtrière derrière lui ! Prêt a se battre il se retourna rapidement mais pas assez rapidement car il pu voir Sakura, brûlant de rage, le frapper au visage. Kiba fit un vole planait et atterri finalement sur Shikamaru !

-mouahahahaha …continua Ino maintenant accroupi par terre, peu …..peu plus respirer. mouhahahahaha….

En voyant rire Ino ainsi, ses trois amies ne purent que rire à leur tour.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je une mission moi dans une heure ! Dit Shikamaru en regardant l'horloge qui montrait 9h00

-De quoi ? Et tu n'es pas encore prêt ? s'exclama Ino

-Pffff c'est galère …

-Heu Shikamaru ?

-Hum ?

-Tu te fie a cette horloge là ? dit Sakura en désignant l'horloge accrocher hier

-bah ouais…

-Non mais c'est que c'est une très vielle horloge offerte par ma grand mère…elle ne marche plus de puis des années…..

-Et ?

-Il est 9h55 dit elle en lui montrant le réveille de sa chambre

-C'est pas vrai ! fit Shikamaru en ramassant ses affaires et en courant vers la sorti de l'appartement de Sakura.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui va se faire massacrer ! dit Kiba en se frottant la tête, bon moi aussi je dois y aller ! Faut que j'aille voir si Hinata est réveillé !

-Hum hum fit Ino et Sakura en regardant Kiba avec un énorme sourire.

Kiba se retourna pour cacher ses rougeurs :

-N..non mais n'im…n'importe quoi ! bégaya t il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Les filles qui avaient toujours le sourire regardèrent partir Kiba.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui va se faire massacrer ! dit Ino avec sourire sadique.

-Hein ? De quoi ? Bah pourquoi il va se faire massacrer ? demanda Sakura.

-Dis tu te rappel du gars hum comment il s'appelait déjà…..

-Maurice ?

-Mais t'es conne ou quoi ?

-euh …oui !

Ino en train d'halluciné en regardant Sakura.

-Espèce de….enfin bon, restons calme….Bon c'est pas grave, on s'en fou du nom du gars, tu vois c'était le gars qui était raide dingue de Hinata ?

-Ah ouais je m'en souviens ! fit Sakura en repensant au garçon roux il n'arrêtait pas de courir après Hinata ! Faut dire que Hinata était devenu une belle jeune fille, elle avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, ils étaient encore plus long que ceux de son cousin ! Mais elle préférait les attacher en une longue tresse qui lui arrivait au bas du dos. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandi, elle restait plus petite que Sakura. Elle avait commencé a s'occuper d'elle il y a quelques années ….mais quand ? pensa Sakura.

-Mais il est devenu quoi ? repris t elle

-Il a tout simplement croisé Neji….

-Ah d'accord j'ai compris…le pauvre….

-C'est claire ! C'est pour ça que je te dit que Kiba va se faire massacrer car Neji !

* * *

Voila chapitre un fini ! Youpi

POur l'instant on peu dire que c'est assez amusant mais quans je pense a la suite enfin une partie seulement j'ai envi de pleurer..

naruto : tu veux un mouchoir ?

la marmotte OO voui !

naruto: j'en ai pas pour toi ! nia nia nia

la marmotte : naruto ?

naruto : ouuuiii ?

la marmotte : et moi qui voulait te fairede toi un heros ! pfff VENDEANCE tu va devenir un sous debris de la race humaine NIA NIA NIA (rire du cochon d'inde enragé ! )

naruto : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! > 


End file.
